This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Resource receives new graduate students, post-doctoral appointees, CTSA fellows, and visiting scientists each year who need training on one or more of the various instruments in the Resource. The staff on a regular basis conducts training on time-of-flight, ion trap, and FTMS instruments as well as hybrid instruments, liquid chromatographs, and various ionization techniques. The wide variety of instrumentation at the Resource is particularly valuable to our graduate students and post-doctoral appointees who have an opportunity to learn the operation of instruments on which they have no prior experience. In addition, training in the use of computer software associated with the various instruments is also provided. Finally, we provide assistance with biological interpretation of mass spectrometry results, especially to post-doctoral and CTSA-fellows in training.